


The letter

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Category: jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: Chase struggles to write a letter. He asks Google for help but when he gets mad, Chase has to figure out how to fix things. Can he get help from the others or will they judge him too.TW! Be careful when you read this story, if you are sensitive with struggles and depression please be careful.Sounds pretty boring, I know, but I suck at summaries.\(•_•)/





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you read this remember to be careful. I hope you like this, please comment what you think about it. Grammar warning! (I know it's bad).

The door that lead into his room was closed. On the outside was a note. "Do NOT disturb!". He could not risk anything or anyone disturbing him from the upgrade. One step closer to destroy mankind and then no one would be able to stop him.

He did not notice the green haired guy sneak through the door he strictly had told people to keep shut. The guy sneaking into the room was holding a folded paper in his hand. The cap he wore was old and the green hair under it was fading.

“Chase!” Google screamed as the guy tapped him on the shoulder.  
“What’s up Google?” The green haired guy answered happily as he jumped up and down.  
Google's upgrade got interrupted and crashed. With a sour expression he turned around to face Chase.

He looked back at the green haired guy with a harsh look, clearly annoyed. Chase looked at Google as he held the paper closer to his back. His eyes slowly filling up with tears.

“Sorry du…” he began but was cut off by Google.  
“What?! What is so important that you felt the need to interrupt my upgrade!?” Google asked, still with a calm voice.  
He was not angry at Chase, just a bit irritated.  
“I just… needed…” Chase began but stopped quickly again, not wanting to continue.

Google looked at Chase whose head now was hanging down, looking at the floor.  
“I’m sorry Google… I didn’t want to interrupt you. I just…” he said before looking up at Google again.  
“Chase, are you okay?” Google asked as he detected tears falling down Chase's cheeks.  
Google looked confused as he tried to figure out what might have caused Chase reaction. The green haired guy sniffled as he tried to take deep breaths.

Chase nodded but somehow Google didn’t believe him.  
“What is that in your hand?” he asked as Chase quickly began walking backwards.  
“It’s nothing really… I- I should leave...” Chase said as he ran out of the room before Google had time to react.  
He knew it was a bad idea but he couldn’t talk to Google, not know, and not about the paper. 

Google looked at the door where Chase had ran out. He began walking towards it but stopped to pick up the cap. The fabric was torn round the edges and the skull sewed onto it was dirty. It felt light in his hand.  
“Tricks and shots” he said quietly as he opened the door and teared down the note on it.


	2. Too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to chapter two :->

“Have you seen Chase?” he asked the lonely guy sitting in a room by himself, quietly mumbling.  
His hair was messy and the bandage covering his eyes was stained with dried blood. He refused to change it even though Google gladly said he’ll do it. 

“...soft sobbing began filling the the usually quiet room. A green haired guy run up to The Host with a paper in his hand, looking distressed for a hiding spot. As the tears began running down his cheeks, he forbid The Host from telling anyone what he had seen.”. The man said as Google entered the room. 

“Google entered the room shortly afterwards with a cap in his hand, no other than Chase’s. He asked The Host if he had seen Chase, but determined as he was, he said nothing.”.  
The host kept on talking and explained everything happening around him. Google began walking towards him.  
“Tell me where he is!” Google said as he grabbed The Host’s arm. 

“With a steady grip Google demanded The Host to tell him about the green haired guy. Bravely The Host gave up and explained to Google how he saw Chase running away to the forest.”. 

Google let go of his grip and began walking towards the front door, leaving the man by himself. The Host rubbed his arm as he began talking. “Google opened the door and walked towards the forest. He took a steadier grip on the cap as he feared the worst. He did not think about going back. He did not understand that The Host already knew it was to late.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is even shorter •~•  
> Hope you like the story so far, though


	3. A superhero to the rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter, number three ☆_☆

Google took long steps as he walked down to the forest. It was cold outside and the wind was freezing. But Google didn’t care about it or the consequences. 

“Have you seen Chase?” Google asked the man dressed in a red superhero suit.   
The man jumped down to Google as he put on his mask. It was a deep shade of blue with small details around the eyes.   
“No, I have not but I, Jackieboy man, will help you find him.”.  
The man striked a superhero pose as he continued to talk, still shouting even though Google only stood a few inches away.   
“I will help you find him!” he shouted once more before looking at Google.

Google sighed as he followed the man disguised in a red suit.  
“Tell me citizen! Where did you last see this Chase?” Jackie shouted as he turned around to Google.   
“The Host told me he saw Chase ran into the forest. I need to find him so, will you help me?” Google explained as Chase jumped up and down.

“I will help you!” He said as began running deeper into the forest.   
Jackie was still shouting every word which made Google sigh. With no one else around, Jackie was the best option. Always up for helping others.


	4. Help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again. Hope you like the story so far •>•

“Easy” Chase smirks for himself as he enters the room with the torned down note. He was busy searching and did not notice the man entering the room. Quietly the man approached Chase. Chase was too busy digging through one of the drawers.   
“What are you doing here?” the voice asked as Chase hastily turned around.  
“Oh… Hey Bing! I’m just looking for something… Google asked me to get it for him.” Chase explained as he once again hid the paper behind his back. 

Looking at Chase, Bing noticed the paper.  
“What is that in your hand?” Bing asked as he tried to reach it from behind Chase.   
Chase immediately backed away from Bing, making it harder for him to reach the paper.   
“What are you doing here anyway?” Chase asked Bing while still trying to back away.   
“Doesn’t matter.” Bing answered as Chase walked onto the wall, with no escape route. 

“Come on man, I’m not doing any harm…” Chase began as he saw Bing reaching for the paper once again.   
The symbol on Bing’s shirt started to glow as he focused his eyes on the paper.   
“I can’t let you read this, not here… not like this.” Chase said as he tried to escape the room.   
“Tell me what you are doing in here then!” Bing said while trying to calm down. 

Chase let out a sigh as he began explaining.   
“I was talking to Google earlier about this paper. But he was in the middle of an upgrade or something and he got mad when I interrupted him… So as I tried to leave and accidently dropped my cap and I figured Google would have left it in here somewhere… just to make me come back for it.”.  
Bing had calmed down and his shirt was no longer glowing.   
“I’m not mad at him I just want my cap back.” Chase explained as Bing took a few steps back. 

“What about the paper?” Bing asked.   
“You promised not to!” Chase said as he backed up to the wall once again.   
“That’s not what I meant. You told me you wanted Google’s help with the paper.”  
“So what?”  
“Maybe I can help? I know I’m not Google but I can give it a try if you want?” Bing said as he looked down at the floor.   
Without any forewarning Chase grabbed Bing’s hand. He was dragged out of the room and into the halls, leaving the door open behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♡~♡


	5. Why do you care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new day a new chapter •☆•

“Do you even know where to look?” Google asked as Jackie ran around him, quietly mumbling on a song.   
The disguised man looked confused at Google.  
“You wanted me to help you find Chase, right?” he said as Google stopped.  
“Yes!” Google answered shortly, waiting for Jackie to explain the choice of direction. 

He didn’t. Jackie turned around again and continued to walk deeper into the forest. He stopped after a bit to make sure Google were still following him. This made Google sigh as he had to force himself to smile for Jackie. 

“That’s his cap right?” Jackie suddenly asked, referring to the cap Google held in his hand.   
“Yes! He dropped it when he ran away.” Google said as continued to follow Jackie.   
But the man in front of him stopped. He looked at Google with a concerned look.   
“What happened?” he asked.  
“I think he needed help with something but he ran away before he told me anything.”.  
“Weird…” Jackie said as he looked at Google.  
For some reason he couldn’t help but to think about Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty boring chapter, perhaps, but the story is far from done. \\(°▪°)/


	6. Excited?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, don't really know why I keep writing this..
> 
> But hope you like the story so far, there's a lot more to this ×_×

“Where are you taking me?” Bing said as he got dragged through the hall.  
Chase didn’t answer his question. He was stopped by Wilford blocking their way.  
“Hey Wilford!” Chase said as he stopped to talk to him.  
“Hey Chase! Hey Bing! Have you seen Marvin?” Wilford asked looking around in hope to see Marvin somewhere.  
“I think he’s in the living room.” Bing answered as he smiled at Wilford.  
His hair dyed with a screaming pink color as well as his mustache. His yellow shirt was stained with dried blood.  
“Thanks!” Wilford said as he began walking towards the living room.

Chase turned the other direction as he took as steadier grip on Bing’s hand.  
“Where are we going?” Bing asked again.  
This time Chase answered.  
“You told me you could help, right?” Chase said as he smiled back at Bing.  
“Of course! But why are we running?” Bing said trying to keep up with Chase.  
“Oh sorry.” Chase slowed down and let go of Bing’s hand.  
“I just got excited.”.

They entered a dark room. The curtains covered the windows, keeping any sunlight from coming in. The bed was unmade and the floor was covered in clothes, teabags and different colored cups. Chase hastily closed the door to make sure no one would enter.  
“What do you need help with?” Bing asked as he turned on the light switch.


	7. Little devil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ♡~♡

“I began writing on this a couple of days ago but I need some help to fix the errors.” Chase explained as he began to unfold the paper.  
“As I told you earlier I wanted to ask Google but... he got mad at me for interrupting his upgrade…” Chase continued as he felt Bing coming closer.  
Looking over Chase shoulder Bing scanned through the paper. The handwriting was messy and some of the sentences were scribbled over with a marker. Overall the paper was torn by the edges and it had been folded several times, leaving marks on the paper from the harsh caring. A few stains covered the paper, probably from some sort of liquid.

“Where’s Google now?” Bing asked as he looked back at Chase.  
“Well…” Chase began as he felt Bing’s eyes staring at him.  
“I ran into The Host before leaving and begged him not to tell Google that he had seen me. Knowing he would not keep the promise I asked Jackie to distract him while I looked for my cap.” Chase answered as Bing looked at him with a horrified look.

Bing was now looking at the little devil in front of him. How could he have time to fix all that while being chased by Google. He was both frightened and impressed. Even though Bing was close to Google he always mocked him.  
“Good job, dude!” Bing said as he smiled.  
“I’ve learned from the best!” Chase answered and smiled back at Bing.  
“Shall we start?” Bing asked as he looked down, back at the paper.  
“Yeah!” Chase answered, sneaking glances in Bing’s direction.  
Bing didn’t notice Chase smiling at him nor did he notice Chase’s hand covering the drawer beside them.


	8. Helpful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will you trust?

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“Of course!” Chase said as he hugged the guy dressed in a red disguise.  
“So correct me if I’m wrong, but you want me to keep Google out here while you run back inside?” The man asked to be sure he got everything right.  
“Yes!” Chased said as he watched Jackie put on his mask.  
“I’ll do it just for the sake of helping!” Jackie proclaimed before Chase run back to the house.

Shortly afterwards Google came walking. Jackie watched him walk closer as he hid up in a tree, watching.  
“Have you seen Chase?” Google asked.  
He jumped down to Google as he put in his mask.  
“No, I have not but I, Jackieboy man, will help you find him!”  
For an extra touch he did a superhero pose as he kept talking.  
“I will help you find him” he shouted once more before he looked at Google.

Shortly after Jackie finished explaining they began walking. Google was unaware of the whole situation, just according to the plan. Jackie couldn’t stop thinking about Chase as he wandered deeper into the forest.  
“Tell me citizen! Where did you last see this Chase?” Jackie shouted to get the conversation going. He couldn’t risk acting suspicious if it meant that Chase would get in trouble.  
"Why are you shouting?".


	9. Brains?

“Do you even know where Chase could be?”. Google asked.  
“Well I guess if you knew, you wouldn’t need my help… so tell me what you know!” Jackie demanded but shortly regretted his choice of words.   
Google looked mad as he confronted Jackie. He let it slide, the important thing was to find Chase. 

“I was just kidding.” Jackie explained as he slowly saw Google back away from him.  
“Just help me find Chase, alright!” Google said as he turned around to be greeted by another face.   
“Oh… Hi Robbie!” Jackie said smiling wide at him.   
His skin was slightly gray and his hair dyed in i deep purple color. The shirt he was wearing was torn in different locations. He looked at Jackie with his gray eyes as he waved at them. 

“Have you seen Chase around here?” Google asked the zombie who looked interestingly at Google.   
The zombie shook his head as an answer before turning around again. He walked away with his hands in the air and growling loudly.   
“Bye Robbie!” Jackie shouted at the zombie.   
He turned around once again and waved goodbye to them. This time both Google and Jackie waved as they watched the zombie walk away looking for his next prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask •~•


	10. Rabbit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird chapter but sometimes that's good \\(°~°)/

“Have you seen Marvin?” Wilford asked the man sitting in the living room.  
The man was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He looked professional.  
“My name’s Bim Trimmer!” He said as he looked angrily at Wilford.  
“I know that!” Wilford answered quickly. “But I was wondering if you had seen Marvin?”.  
“Ohh… I think he might be in the kitchen.” Bim answered as he saw Wilford walk away. 

He dragged his hand through the pink hair as he continued to walk towards the kitchen. As he peeked inside he saw Marvin emptying a water container for his rabbit.  
“Hey Marvin!” Wilford exclaimed as he ran towards the magician.  
Marvin barely had time to react before Wilford grabbed him for a hug. He dropped the water container in the sink as he laughed. He tried to hug Wilford back, which was hard when Wilford didn’t loosen his grip

“Everything’s alright with you, Wilford?” Marvin asked as Wilford finally let go of him.  
Wilford nodded.  
“Care to keep an eye on my rabbit while I clean his cage?” Marvin asked, already knowing the answer.  
Wilford started to jump up and down as he smiled hugely at the idea.  
“Yeah!”  
Marvin laughed again as he began to refill the waterbottle. Wilford was still jumping as they walked out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might look unimportant but I know it's not ○~○


	11. Rewrite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a bit heavier from now on, please be careful. :)

“Rewrite this part here… take away these words, they add nothing to the letter… can you explain this more?...” Bing said as he made a few markings on the paper  
Chase looked at the paper and then on Bing. He could not help to feel the tears forming in his eyes.   
“Is it really that bad?” Chase asked without looking up.   
“No! Of course not! It’s great, dude! I just want to make sure your happy with this!” Bing said as he put the pen on the desk. 

The room went silent for a couple of minutes. Neither Chase or Bing said anything. Chase put the pen by the letter. His breathing was shaky.  
“I just… I just want to be happy again, you know?” Chase began as he tried to keep himself from crying.  
Bing didn’t say a word. He didn’t even know where to begin.

“Everything’s been so hard lately… Waking up in the morning, filming videos… doing stuff in general, you know?”  
“I tri… I tried…” Chase continued as the tears began falling down his cheeks.  
As he tried to get the words out between the sobbing he suddenly felt Bing’s body hugging him.   
“We can fix this… I know we can…” Bing said as he felt Chase hug him back.   
His mind thinking about the devil he was hugging.  
“How could such a little devil be so broken” Bing thought for himself as he welcomed Chase into the hug.


	12. Photograph?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with anonther chapter :D

“Thanks” the green haired guy said as he let go of Bing.   
“No problem dude!” Bing said as he watched Chase sit down at the desk again.   
“I’m good to continue now… if you want to?” Chase said as he picked up the pen once again.  
“Sure!... Take your time, okay?”

Bing kept quiet as Chase was writing. He didn’t want to interrupt his work. Sometimes he would look in Chase direction to see if he was still writing. He wasn't. 

“What’s in there?” Bing asked as he noticed Chase looking inside the drawer.  
“Uhh… Nothing important really…” Chase answered as he hastily closed it.   
Bing couldn’t help his curiosity as he watched the drawer from across the room, trying to see what Chase was hiding. Chase noticed Bing watching as he began explaining.  
“It’s just a photograph from a couple of years ago… I don’t really wanna talk about the story behind it… if that’s okay with you.”.

Bing nodded as he walked up to Chase who had finished editing the letter.  
“No problem dude.” Bing said as he looked through the paper one more time, simply ignoring the drawer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to still be careful when reading this. :)


	13. Happy? (Read the summary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be careful when reading this chapter. This is a flashback from Chase's perspective and for some people it can be hard to read this. 
> 
> Please be careful and skip this chapter if you feel like that's better. It mentions alcohol and depression and swearing.
> 
> Feel free to skip this chapter and remeber to be careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the summary

Everything was perfect. The dress, the scene, the bride. The fabric of the veil tickled his fingers as he lifted it out of her face. Her hair so soft and beautifully done. As he dragged her closer to his chest he felt tears of joy falling down his cheeks. She stopped for a second to dry them with her fingers. He smiled. She did the same. Her lips felt warm on his. For a second there was no one else. Everything was beautiful. So, so beautiful…

\---

“Are you kidding me? Tell me this is a joke... you bastard!”.  
The voice echoed in his head.  
“Baby come on… It’s only…”  
“You and your fucking work! I can not live like this, live with you!”.  
The voice got louder and he remembered the tears falling from her cheeks.  
“Baby! Just let me fix th…”.

\---

"Can I atleast talk to the kids?".  
He was sobbing. The person on the other line was thinking.  
"Please, it's a special da..."  
Before he could finish the sentence the phone was shut off. His voice was shaking and he tried his hardest not to burst out in tears.  
"I just... just... wan... wanted... to.. ta.. talk with..." he said to the empty room.

\---

The phone was ringing. It felt like hours had passed but nothing had changed. The man was still sitting at the same spot. The phone was still resting on his hand. The only thing that was new was the empty bottle of whiskey at the table.  
"I... I... I just wan... wanted..." he said before passing out on the bed. 

\---

"Baby please don't do this!"  
The steps were slow and the rain felt heavy on his body.  
"Just a... not for... not for long... I... just... want..."  
He got interupted again.  
"There's no way I'll let you in here! And you have the stomach to come here drunk!" The voice almost screamed out but stopped itself from doing so.  
"Get out of here!" The voice said loud enough for the drunk man to understand it was over.  
And with that the door slammed shut in front of him. He slowly walked towards it, streatching out his hand to feel the material. He looked around to see if there was any movement inside the house before he walked away in the rain, once again.

\---

"I'm sorry... I know that I shouldn't have come without any forewarning and especially..."  
He took a small paus.  
"...especially not while drunk. I know that's not what they deserve and I'm sorry for that... Please... call me if you get this... I... I want to make it up for you... Sorry again."  
He turned of the voicemail and throwed the phone on his bed. The tears fell down his cheeks as he hugged the picture in his hands. His mind focused on the beautiful bride and the happiness they felt.  
"I'm so… so sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, remember to be careful.


	14. Carrots?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little soft rabbit (♡_♡)

They went back to Marvin's room, filled with various stuff. The most of it being magician stuff as well as some books nicely placed in a bookshelf. Marvin opened up the window to get some fresh air into the room. Wilford excitedly went up to the cage to look at the rabbit. The fur was white as the clouds on a sunny day and the eyes were as blue as the water.

“You want to hold him?” Marvin asked as he opened the cage and picked up the rabbit.  
Wilford nodded as Marvin handed him over. The white fur tickling his skin as the rabbit looked at him. 

For a moment they both stood in silence before Marvin began to clean up the cage. Wilford sat on the bed while he carefully brushed the rabbits fur. Enjoying the attention as the rabbit sat quite on Wilford’s legs. 

“Can you go get some carrots in the kitchen?” Marvin asked as he looked at Wilford and the rabbit.   
Wilford looked sadly at Marvin, though he didn’t want to leave the cozy rabbit just yet. Marvin noticed this as he made up a solution.   
“How about we all go to the kitchen? You can chop some carrots with your knife and I’ll show you some magic tricks for helping me? We can take rabbit with us, if you want?”   
“Really?” Wilford exchanged as he light up at the idea.   
Both using a knife while also learning magic.   
“Best day ever!” Wilford thought as they all walked to the kitchen.


	15. The shack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again (°~°)

“Now when I think about it… He might be at the shack!” Jackie said as he turned around to face Google.  
“What shack?” Google asked, he barely visited the forest.  
“Some children found it a couple of years ago and made it their own since no one seemed to live there. I remembered me and Chase going there when we were young.” Jackie explained before walking towards the shack.  
Google followed him.

“Were you and Chase good friends back then?” Google asked out of nowhere.  
Jackie stopped walking. He turned around to face Google who also had stopped.  
“I guess… We used to hand out while we were young but I guessed we grow apart… We still hang out but not as often as we used too.” The man in the red disguise said as he took of the mask.  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Since you and Chase used to be at the shack as children, I thought you might know him a bit better?” Google said, slightly startled at Jackie’s sudden reaction.  
“Well, I don’t know a whole lot about him. He doesn’t tell many about his personal life… He always puts on this disguise, as a happy trickster, you know? Always happy and energetic…” Jackie explained as he began walking.

Google didn’t say anything else. He was stuck in his own thoughts.  
“Well, here it is!” Jackie suddenly said as he stopped to look at the shack.  
The shack looked old and moss covered the roof. Nearly all the paint had fallen of due the change of seasons and the passing of time.  
“It’s creepier then I remembered.” Jackie said before he happily walked towards it.


	16. Magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (♡_♡)

Dark yawned as he entered the kitchen, the blue aura surrounding him. Surprised he looked at Marvin and Wilford enjoying their time. The white, little rabbit scooching across the breakfast table.  
“...You do like this… and then you do like this…” Marvin explained as he took smal pauses. Wilford carefully followed the instructions as Marvin explained them.  
“What are you doing?” Dark asked as he walked closer to them both.  
“Wilford helped me keep an eye on my rabbit as I cleaned his cage!” Marvin said when he noticed Dark approaching.

Dark’s shell broke as he watched Wilford smiling at him. What looked like a copy of him screaming into the void disappeared as fast as i showed up. This made Marvin do a little jump while Wilford only watched as Dark tried to calm himself.  
“Excuse me…” Dark said when he had calmed down.  
“No problem.” Marvin assured him as he reached for the rabbit who almost managed to escape the breakfast table.

“You want to see a magic trick? Marvin showed me!” Wilford said as soon as he noticed that Dark was calm enough.  
Dark only nodded as he watched the pink haired man fumble with his hands. Behind him Marvin whispered something to Wilford as he too nodded. Wilford began showing his clearly empty hands for Dark.  
“Nothing here… Nothing here…” Wilford said as he looked at Dark who now was smiling.  
“...And ta-daaaa!” he said as he made a yellow rose magically appear out of nowhere.  
He handed it to Dark.  
“You are my sunshine!” Wilford said as he smiled brightly at Dark while applauding himself.  
Both Marvin and Dark applauded him. Dark tried to hide his smile as he hugged the rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far :)   
> This will make sense later ◇~◇


	17. Help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

“Okay, let’s get a new paper and rewrite it there.”  
“Yeah!” Chase exclaimed cheerfully as he watched Bing walk towards the door.  
“I’ll be back in a minute” he said before closing the door, leaving Chase alone in the room.  
He opened the drawer once again and looked at the photograph.  
“I’m sorry…”

“Well look what we have here!”.  
The voice echoed in the room. A sinister laughter filled the room. Chase immediately slammed the drawer shut as he turned around. A green eye looking at him while glitching around the room.

“Hey Anti!” Chase said as he felt a shiver down his back.  
Anti smiled back at him while he glitched around Chase, trying to get to the drawer Chase hastily closed.  
“What are you hiding in there?” Anti asked as he walked towards to Chase.  
“Nothing special…” Chase said as he tried to hide the drawer with his body.  
“Aww… Come on, I won’t tell anyone.” Anti giggled.  
“Maybe, but I still won’t show you!” Chase said as he watched the demon back away.

“What about this letter?” Anti said as he held up the paper, dingling it it front of Chase.  
Chase looked back at the desk. He didn’t notice Anti taking it nor did he tried to protect it, his mind was focused on the drawer..  
“Can you please give it back?” Chase begged, which made Anti giggle.  
“Nah…” Anti began before his attitude suddenly changed.

“What is this anyway?”.  
Anti was no longer giggling. He stood in front of Chase as he looked at the paper.  
“Just a letter…” Chase said confused, wondering if this was just another one of Anti’s tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Hope you still like the story so far


	18. Liar?

“Chase!” Google shouted as he too walked into the old shack.  
“Hello?” Jackie said while walking inside, ignoring Google.  
“There’s no one here.” Jackie said as Google walked past him.  
Google sighed.  
“You think he might be back at the house?”

The red disguised man took a small jump into the air by Google’s question.  
“What is it?” Google asked as calm as usual.  
“N.. Nothing!” Jackie said, almost shouting.  
“Could Google have figured it out… That Chase wasn’t actually in the forest. And would Chase still be in the room if they returned… He never said for how long”.  
The thoughts swirled around in Jackie’s head. 

“Well considering your weird reaction… I do believe there is something you haven’t told me.” Google stated as he watch Jackie mumble his thoughts.  
“What do you mean? I- I wouldn’t hide anything…” Jackie said, trying to look unsuspicious.  
“Well… except for helping you look for Chase in the forest when he’s actually back at the house…”.  
The words hastily left his mouth as he looked up at Google. He didn’t say anything. He only looked at Jackie while trying to process what Jackie had told him.

“Okay, then we’ll walk back.” Google said calmly.  
“So… your not mad?” Jackie asked as he began walking.  
“No. I guess Chase had his reasons…” Google said calmly.  
He didn’t sound mad but inside him anger was rising to his head.  
“Good! And yes! I guess he had”  
Google took a steadier grip of the cap.  
“Do you know why, Jackie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far :)
> 
> Note: I'm not doing well right now so excuse me for errors, I need to figure some things out. I don't know why I'm writing this but it felt right somehow (I don't even know if anyone reads these \\(o_o)/). I will try to get a chapter out each day :)
> 
> Remember that you are important and remember to be careful! Thanks for reading and have a lovely day/night! :)


	19. Sah dude?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter (□_□)

“Hey Bing!” Jackie shouted down the hall.  
“Sah dude!” Bing answered as he stopped to talk to Jackie and Google.  
He tried not to act suspicious. He knew that Chase had lied to Google and he knew what Google’s next question would be.  
“Have you seen Chase?” Google said as Bing figured  
“No, why?”  
“I just want to give him his cap back. He dropped it when we were talking earlier… He wanted my help with something, but he ran away before telling me.”.

“Ohh…” Bing exclaimed.  
“What are you doing here anyway?” Jackie asked, looking at the envelope Bing was holding.  
“Ohh… I’m just helping Marvin search for his rabbit. It escaped again.” Bing said, trying to not to blow away his cover.  
Bing noticed them both staring at the envelope in his hand. He quickly hid it behind his back, hoping they wouldn’t question it.  
“You haven’t seen any rabbit around here?”  
“No..., but we'll keep an eye open!” Jackie said happily, ignoring Bing’s weird behavior.

“Well, let me know if you see Chase and we will let you know if we see the rabbit.” Google said before he and Jackie continued to look for Chase.  
“Thanks! And I will!” Bing said as he watched them walk away.  
Neither of them suspecting a thing about the other, hopefully.  
“Maybe Chase wasn’t so evil after all… He was just insecure… and maybe a bit afraid…”.  
Bing's mind was racing as he ran back to Chase's room, the envelope still in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading \\(♡_♡)/


	20. Promise?

“Can you just give me the letter, please!” Chase said as he began getting impatient with Anti.  
To his surprise Anti handed back the letter, glitching slightly. Chase quickly grabbed it as he placed it on the desk, text down.

“Are you alright?”. Anti said.   
Chase lookee back at him with a surprised look.

At that moment Bing entered the room, slamming the door behind him. Both Anti and Chase looked at him.  
“Oh… Hey Anti!” Bing said as Anti glitched further away from Chase.  
“I saw Google! He’s looking for you!” Bing said quietly while looking back at Anti.   
“I’m not gonna tell him, if that’s what you think!” Anti proclaimed.

His expression changed again.   
“You promise?” Chase asked while looking at Anti.  
“Yeah, I promise…” Anti groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (☆_☆)


	21. Secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there something more to this?

“And then I pulsated his lungs as I laughed menacingly over the dead body”. Dr. Schneeplestein said with his heavy accent.  
Dr. Iplier laughed as he pictured the dead body. The both doctors were walking down the hall while sharing stories from their work.

“Hey Schneep! Iplier!” Google said when he noticed the two doctors.  
“It’s Doctor!” the black haired doctor proclaimed as they walked up to Google and Jackie.  
“Okay… Dr. Schneep and Dr. Iplier! Have any of you seen Chase?” Google said, correcting the mistake.  
“No, is he dying?” Dr. Iplier asked excitedly.  
“No! Were just looking for him.” Jackie explained to Dr. Iplier.

“He disappeared? What happened?” Dr. Schneep asked worriedly while looking at Jackie.  
“He lost his cap and we’re trying to find him so we can give it back to him.” Google explained once again.  
“Oh, good? Nothing too serious at least.” Dr. Schneep exclaimed.  
“What do you mean?” Jackie asked, looking worriedly at the both doctors.  
“Oh… Just wanted to be sure he was alright.” Dr. Schneep said as he and Dr Iplier continued, ignoring the whole story.  
“Let me know if you see Chase!” Google screamed after the doctors.

“What was that about?” Jackie asked while looking worriedly at Google.  
“I don’t know…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far ☆  
> Thanks for reading (•>•)


	22. Drinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Be careful when reading this chapter, some people might not like the things written in this.
> 
> TW: depression and alcohol
> 
> Remeber to be careful, don't read this chapter in case this is hard for you. No need to do so. Your health is more important ♡

It was late. Everyone was already asleep as Dr. Schneep made his way back to his room. The moonlight seeking it’s way through the windows. Everything was quiet except for someone sobbing by the end of the hall. Schneep walked silently towards the crying. As he peeked around the corner he saw a green haired guy sitting on the floor. In one of his hand he held a bottle and in the other a picture. 

“Chase?” Schneep asked as he sat down beside him.   
The green haired guy looked up at Schneep with tears in his eyes. His vision was blurry and he could barely see the outline of the doctor.   
“Schneep?... What are you… you doing he… here?”. Chase asked, thinking he was the only one awake.   
“I could ask you the same thing? It’s the middle the night, why are you not sleeping?” the doctor asked worriedly.   
“I can’t… sleep… not after… everythings just a mess right now…” Chase said as his head began aching.   
He tried to get a better grip on the bottle but Schneep managed to take it away from him.   
“I think water is better for this kinda thing…” the doctor explained as he dragged Chase to his room. 

“Wait here!”.  
Chase watched as Schneep run away to get some pills. He took the bottle with him, leaving Chase with only the picture. It didn’t take long before Schneep returned with a glass of water and some headache tablets.   
“Take this.” Schneep demanded and Chase did as he was told. 

“Care to explain?” Schneep asked.  
“It’s just… I just wanted to feel something, you know?... Beside sadness…” Chase began as he looked at the picture in his hands.   
“Everything changed… so fast… I just… Just want to be happy again…”.  
Chase began to cry as he felt Schneep watching him, not wanting to interrupt his talking, but he did anyway.

“I found that bottle in the kitchen… I didn’t… I don’t know what I was thinking… I can’t remember…”.   
Chase was still crying as he managed to get out a few words between the sobbings. Schneep looked at Chase with a worried expression.   
“I did so many stupid things… I can’t undo… I can’t undo them even if i wanted to…”.

Schneep had heard enough. He stood up as he walked towards Chase, hugging him tight. This only caused Chase to cry more.   
“We can fix this… You don’t have to be alone with this… I... I will help you…” .

A minute passed before Chase hugged Schneep back. His eyes filled with tears.  
“I’m… I’m sorry…”.  
Schneep didn’t know what Chase apologized for. He just hugged him tighter. 

Chase felt the warmth surrounding him. Schneep’s body felt so comforting as they hugged. He looked at the picture in his hands while he held onto Schneep. Feeling the weight of his body drag him down towards the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful and remeber that you are important (♡_♡)


	23. Escaped?

“How’s it going, Wilford?” Marvin asked as he finished cleaning the cage.  
“Good!” Wilford answered happily, the rabbit in his lap.  
“Oh, you found him!” Google said as he and Jackie walked past Marvin’s room.  
Marvin looked confused at Google while Wilford looked down at the rabbit.  
“What do you mean?” Marvin asked as he stood up.  
“Bing told us your rabbit had escaped!” Jackie explained.  
“No… He’s been with Wilford... the whole time.”

Suddenly Wilford looked horrified.  
“I didn’t let him go… I.. I didn’t do it…” Wilford began as he felt a lump in his throat.  
Marvin turned around to face Wilford. After everything he had been through he was very cautious with life and other things. He reacted very strongly on things even if it was not his fault.  
“It’s okay Wilford... I know you didn’t let him go.” Marvin said as he tried to calm Wilford.  
“Weird…” Jackie whispered in Google’s ear.  
“Yeah…?” 

They got interrupted by the two doctors walking past. It was Dr. Iplier who walked in as Dr. Schneep followed him shortly after.  
“Is someone dying?” Dr. Iplier asked as he saw Wilford sobbing.  
“No one’s dying… Wilford just need some time…” Marvin explained as to which Dr. Schneep light up.  
“How about you join us? We can go look at some knives, if you want to?” he explained to Wilford who quickly rose up, jumping excitedly across the room.  
Marvin patted Wilford lightly on his back as the both doctors walked away with him by their side. Wilford always loved knives and he always carried one with him wherever he’d go. One more wouldn’t hurt, he thought as he watched them from his room. 

“About the rabbit situation… Wilford kept an eye on him the whole time while I cleaned the cage. There’s no way Wilford would let him go.” Marvin said as he watched Google and Jackie in the doorway.  
“I don’t know what Bing said to you guys but I know Wilford’s innocent. I’m not sure what he had planned but I just hope no one gets hurt.” Marvin continued.  
“I guess you haven’t seen him?” Google asked.  
“No… Not today atleast.” Marvin answered as he put the rabbit inside the cage again, a frown on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading '\\(0_0)/'
> 
> Have an amazing day/night :) Remember that you are important!


	24. Dark?

“What are you two doing anyway?” Anti asked while sitting down at the bed.  
Bing looked at Chase, wanting him to explain the situation.  
“... As you’ve already seen I’m writing a letter and Bing is helping me fix the errors…” Chase said, not facing either Anti or Bing.  
Anti already knew what the letter was about, having read it before when he snatched it from Chase.  
“Hm… Wait here!” Anti proclaimed as he glitched out of the room.

I didn’t take long before Anti returned with Dark beside him. His hair nicely done and the blue colors surrounding him.  
“What did you need my help with?” Dark asked as they entered.  
“To help Chase with the letter… You’re a pro after all!” Anti explained to Dark.  
Dark walked up to the Desk where Chase sat, covering the paper with his hand.  
“You didn’t tell anyone else, right?” Chase asked as he looked at Anti.  
“I promised, didn’t I?” Anti said as he to walked up to the desk, frowning for a while. 

Chase finally let go of the paper, allowing Dark to read through it.  
“Well… It looks good but…” Dark began.  
For some reason Chase was expecting the worse. He fumbled with the pen in his hand while nervously clicking it.  
“...You need to explain your feelings at bit more… The letter will be more clear and you’ll also get your feelings out.”.  
Dark held his hand out, waiting for Chase to give him the pen. Carefully he handed it to Dark who began scribbling on the paper.  
“Try to explain the feelings here a bit more… Make the point clear while still being subtle with it.” Dark explained as he made markings on the paper.

Chase was looking at Dark, smiling. He never thought he would get so much help with this letter. But was it really worth it. All this work for one person. The one person he only cared about. But she didn’t care about him at all. Had he found a new family, someone who would accept him for who he was? Or did they just feel sorry for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sitting here alone, laughing at my own pun \\(''O_O)/
> 
> Maybe not...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)


	25. Good?

“How are you feeling?” Dr. Schneep asked Wilford who still was mumbling words to himself.  
Wilford looked up at the two doctors before looking down again.  
“It’s good… I think…” Wilford answered, excitement in his body.   
“Good!” Dr. Schneep answered before looking at Dr. Iplier.  
The both doctors smiled at each other.

The room they entered was dark and cold. No visible windows or decoration could be seen.  
“Let me just…” Dr. Iplier said as he reached for the light switch.  
The light were blindingly white when turned on, it took some time for Wilford to adjust to it. Once he could see clearly he looked around in the room. In the middle stood an operating table, beside it laid different medical instruments on a table. One wall was covered in cabinets for medicine and even more tools a doctor could need.

“Here’s some of the knives!” Dr. Iplier said as he laid up the knives on the operating table.  
Wilford excitedly looked at all the knives. Admiring all the different kinds and sizes.  
“You can borrow one, if you want.” Dr. Iplier said as he watched Wilford, a smile on his lips as Wilford cheerfully looked at the knives.   
“Really?”.   
“Yeah, but you’ll have to give it back eventually… I might need it for an operation.”.  
Wilford nodded as he took one of the biggest knives from the operating table. The blade was long and thick with dried blood in the handle, from the previous operation. A smile showed up on Wilford's face as he took a stab towards the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading \\(♡_♡)/


	26. Hugs?

“You sure this will work?” Chase asked Dark while reading through the new markings on the paper.  
“Trust me!” Dark said while smiling happily.   
Being so busy with the writing Chase and Dark didn’t notice Anti and Bing standing on the other side of the room. Both of them were happily talking with each other. Anti was glitching back and forth the room as Bing laughed. 

Once Dark and Chase was done with the markings Chase gave him a big smile. His arms rose, inviting the Dark for a hug. Dark frowned as he looked at the human.   
“A small one.”. Chase assured, to which Dark let out a sigh before hugging Chase, a frown still on his face.   
“I don’t like hugs…”. Dark said.  
Chase was smiling as Dark continued to hug him, not giving any sign of letting go. 

“Hey! Don’t leave us hanging.”. Anti shouted, dragging Bing across the room.   
Dark let out a sigh as the two joined the hug, making it impossible for him to escape.   
Chase was laughing, attacked with hugs and a warm feeling of comfort. Neither of the three wanted to let go, even Dark was enjoying the hug now. 

Chase was the one to break it. Anti and Dark quickly walked towards the middle of the room again as Bing leaned over the desk, scanning the changes.   
“Was this all?”. Dark asked as he let a smile spread across his face.  
“Yeah… I think so…”. Chase said, trying to give Dark a bigger smile.   
He was still uneasy, sharing this with so many people. But he knew it would all be worth it in the end, right?

“Well, on we go.”. Anti said before glitching away.   
“The letter looks great and I’m sure she would be happy to receive it.”. Dark said before disappearing in a black smoke. 

“Thanks for the help…” Chase said before Anti and Dark left the room.   
He looked back at Bing. It was quiet once again. The big smile he wore before was gone, a frown covering his face.   
“Shall we continue?”. Bing asked, breaking the silence.   
“Yeah…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading \\(○_○)/
> 
> Tip: Give someone a hug today ♡ if you don't like social contact a smile is always appreciated ♡~♡ 
> 
> Have a nice day/night -□>□-


	27. Magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in magic? ⁂

“Is everything okay?” Marvin asked the two demons passing his room.   
“Yeah...” Anti said as he and Dark stopped to talk with Marvin.   
They all looked at each other for a couple minutes. Anti feeling impatient as Dark wanted to leave, the hug was more than enough social interaction for him.   
“Wanna see some magic tricks?” Marvin asked as he magicly conjured a deck of cards out of nowhere, smiling happily at the both of them.  
Anti couldn’t help but to smile a bit as the magician put on his cat mask.

“Choose a card.” Marvin said as he smoothly held up the cards, facing them towards the floor.   
“You take one!” Anti said to Dark.  
He hesitated before taking a card from the magician. He showed it to Anti before returning it to Marvin.   
“Do you remember the card?” Marvin asked as the both demons nodded.   
He mixed the cards several times before holding up a card, showing it for Anti and Dark.   
“Is this your card?” He asked, looking proudly at the card in his hand.   
“...No” Dark answered before Marvin turned it around to look at it himself.   
“Oh… How stupid of me… I forgot I left it in your pocket!” Marvin explained as Dark reached down his pocket to find the card they had picked.  
The both demons cracked a smile.

“How about this one?”.  
Marvin took out a small paper and a pen and handed it to the demons. They both looked confused at Marvin but played along for the trick.   
“I want you both to write your names on this piece of paper.” Marvin explained as the demons took turns to write their name.   
“Excellent!... Now hold out your hands!” Marvin said as both Anti and Dark held out their hands.  
Marvin folded the paper and put it in Anti’s hand and places Dark’s hand over it.   
“So you know I’m not tricking you…” Marvin explained as he took up the deck of cards once again.   
“Now this is the same deck of card I used before” Marvin explained as he let Anti and Dark look through them. 

“I want you to pick a card! But don’t look at it!” Marvin said as to which Anti picked one, still holding the paper with Dark.   
Marvin took the card from Anti and placed it on top of Dark and Anti’s hands. He moved his hands over theirs while mumbling words quietly. The excitement bubbling in Anti, as he tried not to glitch.   
“Look at the card!” Marvin said, confidence in his voice.   
Dark picked it up as he stared at the card, confused. Instead of a normal looking card their signatures from the paper had appeared on it.   
“How did you do that?” Anti asked as he took the card from Dark, turning it around in his hand, searching for an answer.   
Marvin laughed.   
“A magician never reveals their secrets!”.


	28. Confused?

The letter was almost finished. With the help from both Bing and Dark it turned out perfect. The message came out well and he also managed to explain things a bit clearer. The only thing that was left was a few sentences. While having the time, Chase focused really hard on the handwriting. Bing sat at the bed beside Chase. Neither of them were saying a word. Making it easier for Chase to focus.

Once he was done a knock could be hear out of nowhere, Chase and Bing looked at the door, not doing anything about it. They heard another knock as Bing decided to open it.   
“Hey Google! Jackie!” Bing said nervously when he saw who had knocked.  
“Hey have you-… What are you and Chase doing in here?” Google asked, confused to find them both in Chase’s room.  
“Yeah… We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Jackie said as he had forgotten the deal he made with Chase.  
“Ehh… Chase… you wanna explain this one?” Bing said as he let Google and Jackie enter the room.

For a moment Chase thought if he should tell them the truth.  
“Ehh…”.  
Chase sighed.  
“Well… I tried to ask you for help with this letter… but you got mad at me and I ran away for some stupid reason, i can’t even remember why… I asked Jackie to keep you distracted while I went back, mostly to look for my cap… and to avoid you asking more questions... But when I searched through your room Bing saw me and…” Chase said, not knowing if it all made any sense.  
“Long story short. I wanted my cap back without having to explain why I ran away. Which… when I think about it, was stupid…".  
"Bing offered to help me correct the letter and well… here we are, I guess…”. He let out a small laugh, which turned into a sad smile short after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~(○_○)~


	29. End?

“You did all this… for a cap…” Google asked as he tried to put the pieces together.  
“Not only for the cap… I needed… I just wanted some help with this letter…".  
"...but everyone was busy…” Chase explained as he once again looked down at the floor.

The room become silent. Jackie and Bing was standing by the corner of the room, not knowing what to say or do. Google stood in the middle of the room as he listened to Chase’s explanation. Chase sat at the desk, thinking about the weird day he caused. He didn’t want to look at Google. He only held out the paper for Google to take.  
“I’m sorry, okay? I really messed this up... I know I shouldn’t have lied…”.  
Google took the paper and silently scanned through it. Smiling as he reached the end of the letter.

“That’s true. You shouldn’t have lied but I can understand why you did it…” Google began as he handed back the letter.  
“Bing?”  
“Ehh… yeah google?”  
“The editing looks good! I’m happy Chase had such a nice person helping him write it…”  
“Don’t forget to thank Dark! He helped out too.” Bing said as he smiled slightly, not wanting everyone to see his red face.  
“And Jackie… Thanks for helping me search for Chase, even though you lied to me… It was nice spending some time with you!”  
“You can always count on Jackieboy man!” Jackie said as he too smiled, striking a superhero pose as he did. 

Chase looked at Google.  
“Here’s your cap…” Google said as he placed the cap on Chase’s head.  
“Try to hold on to your cap the next time...” Google said while smiling at Chase.  
“Thanks dude…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, this is the end of the story \\(O_O)/  
> This is my first story here and I'm kinda happy with it (not really happy with the ending but failure is the first attempt in learning (♡_♡))
> 
> There will however be a little epilougue after this, but I wanted to write this here. Thank you so much for reading and thanks for the comments and kudos (I didn't even think anyone would read this). ♡ 
> 
> I'm very happy to have tried this and hopefully I will write some more in the future (p.s I will). If anyone wants me to write something, feel free to message me (or write a comment :) I don't entirely know how this site works yet \\(''o_o)/)
> 
> Extra note: There will be an epilouge for this story ('♡_♡)
> 
> Thanks again and remember that you are important ♡


	30. Epilouge

“All’s well that ends well, you could say…

A lot of things happening and a lot of things that might not have made any sense. A bunch of characters in a story with no real end. Only beginnings as there is a story to tell. Forever and ever and a little bit more. There really is no hope for them or you anymore. 

A letter finally done with the help of friends. Some trouble along the way made the journey a bit longer, but some friendships made even stronger. 

An upgrade set a friendship on test. Technology growing stronger for each and every day. Humanity facing a super computer with one primary objective in his mind. 

Living his life as a fantasy. When darkness approaches and everything seems lost there’s only one person to ask for help. 

A love towards knives and dangerous objects. Flowers and pink is always on his mind. A few murders and maybe some blood to keep his mind in order. 

He never tells anyone anything. Professional with illusions and the mask that hides his face. A white little rabbit hiding under the hat where no one can see. 

A bit of purple sneaking in the forest before finding a prey. Blood splashing as the teeth tear through the flesh. Eyes crying out for help as the monster happily finishes his meal.

Just looking for a time in the spotlight. One person stuck on his mind. Looking for the perfect game. 

He paid the toll using the soul that he had. Was left in the darkness and stuck in the past. Knowing there’s nothing he can do.

Trying his best to take control of this world. A knife in his hand and blood on his throat. Everyone watching him grow stronger and more dangerous. 

A life here of there doesn’t matter too much. Having his own place to perform all different kinds of surgeries. No one can see who is hiding behind the surgical mask

One wish that he keeps on telling everyone. A belief or a hope no one knows. His professional surgeries never to be told. 

And one man behind it all along. Just know that I’m telling the truth, whether you believe me or not. As you finish reading these last sentence I want you to know. This has all been a pleasure for me and hopefully for you too. But don’t forget the real world around you. There just might be something beside you, waiting for you too finish. Good bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the epilouge I talked about. Silly I know but I felt like adding this to the story \\(o_o)/  
> Can you figure out who is who?
> 
> Thanks again for reading this story ♡
> 
> Remember that you are important, stay safe everyone (♡_♡)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been the first chapter of my story mashup. Hope you like it and hopefully it's not trash. •-•  
> I know the chapter is short but that's the way I like it.


End file.
